Witness of a Ressurection
by RealEvilNewton232
Summary: NOTE: Sequel to Frequency Rate Zero. Nick Forrest has always been capable of being ready to complete a job, but must soon slowly team with the evil Hellbound Gunners and Metallic Dynasty to save their world from the powers of the Death Glyphic Gem and the Cryptic Wraith from releasing the ultimate weapon: the Flames of Evil. Some characters belong to SEGA and Bethesda, respectively
1. Prologue: The Project

**Hello readers! If you're returning from Frequency Rate Zero, then I'm sure this should be considered an improvement from the first story. Please take note that this story is Rated M for multiple sequences of violence including gunfights and fighting monsters and frequent use of profane language. Be sure to leave a review on this story to praise or otherwise criticize parts right or wrong. This will help for the next fanfiction based on the Sonic franchise releasing on May 28, 2020. With all that out of the way, enjoy! **

Hellbound Gunners HQ

1:04 AM

It was a tragedy. Not that we had recently left Nick and the Special Ops team to find our own ways, but if we didn't do anything about Scott's soldiers, the Hellbound Gunners, they would eventually build again back to power and return to their ways of evil to avenge their leader's death. We stood hidden and vigilant behind a few spruce trees as Tikal and Ray tag teamed alongside. It was just too dangerous to go in. Guards were all over the entrance and the watchtowers would soon enough spot us and alert their new leader who's currently unknown. "This is headquarters. We're sending in a cluster airstrike right now over to the enemy. Remain on low ground and avoid causing loud activity at all times, Mephiles." The head chief of the team was calling in. We managed to salvage all the scrap from the ruins of Aurora Entertainment Enterprises from nearly two months ago and recycled it into something powerful. An empire is best to say: we were now elite soldiers of a kingdom known as the Metallic Dynasty.

It was a sprawling place for all wanderers to visit but was mostly made of allies. Nick Forrest and the Silverback City police forces assisted along in building the empire. We were only X-07 modified animatronics who were still connected to the government database, yet saving a life is what the Metallic Dynasty was set to do after the events of defeating a villain even if he had dreams of an absolution to all the damage he'd caused after seeing his family again. But he still wanted to kill Nick, so they had no other choice but to put him down. Scout was there to finish him but had his life drained slowly out of him due to all the damage done from Scott shooting him in the head. Rumor probably has it that a research team saw him activating. I quickly snapped out of my daydream when Ray alerted me, calling out, "Cluster airstrike inbound!" I looked up behind me to see that a huge spotlight from the battle jet was coming in, which was a bad idea. The guards at the front entrance gates looked up into the sky and saw the small battle jet incoming. It had so much time to open fire and wipe them out before they shot it down. Shots began landing on the left wing thruster and finally burst into flames. The very point of the jet began to point straight down towards the right side of the Hellbound Gunners HQ and crashed into a group of trees and slid across the snowy landscape before losing speed to a stop. "Damn it. The airstrike was no good, do not try to hit it again. They've already found out." I called out to the Metallic Dynasty HQ. Tikal was scanning all the soldiers who were pointing their marksman rifles at the crash site. "It doesn't look like they know we're here. Let's wait awhile."

"Negative," Ray added. "We were assigned to this as a team. You know you can't be making a big scene out there."  
"Acknowledged," I replied. "I'll call HQ and tell them we're heading in."

"It's not a good idea."

"I understand that, but what if there's something hiding there, Ray? It looked suspicious, we've spied on them for a while now and this is it."

We stopped arguing when distant chatter yelled out from the front gates. "All trespassers Oscar Mike, reveal yourselves!" The guards had realized we were attempting to infiltrate. Our recon mission was beginning to become a combat mission. "Tikal, hack into their radio so we can listen to what they plan." I ordered to Tikal, a metallic white aviar owl who had a medium-sized yellow beak. "All trespassers Oscar Mike, reveal yourselves or face immediate fire." I slowly took a few steps back as Ray questioned my actions. "It's too soon, Mephiles, go back to cover!" He said. I didn't listen to him. I began charging towards the guards as a trail of sparks emerged from behind me from the thrusters attached to my feet and back. "Open fire, it's the Metallic Dynasty!" They each called out. Their MP4s shot all around me, yet didn't make a scratch. They were pathetic that most of the bullets just hit the trees, and soon enough they would die to lead poisoning. I boosted right past them, leading to an explosion through the trail of sparks I left behind.

I slowed to a stop and began fighting melee against the soldiers, unequipping them of their weapons. I leaped right off of the last soldier and right over the gate I was. Before I could look around the place, a spotlight shone down on the ground, searching for trespassers. I called the HQ radio to give them the status of the mission. "This is Mephiles, updating Metallic Dynasty. All guards have been taken out, ram the gates." What we planned to do was launch in a suicide truck into the Hellbound Gunners HQ and tear it down until the embers raged. "This is Red Leader, you have a clear visual." They replied back on the radio. Soon enough, the truck was driving through between the trees as the snow, soft as a feather, fell to the ground and settled in. "Suicide truck inbound!" One of the watchtowers called out. Apparently, they shot the truck and it exploded, spreading flames towards the trees. The sky was once a gloomy dark blue but was not lit by the emerging fire. Ray and Tikal managed to get inside as we snuck down low to find a way into the facility.

Once we were inside, the place felt empty as almost no guards were there. The place was mostly filled with storage units that are either weapons, explosives and animatronic parts. The shelves filled left and right with almost three stories each. Then, there was something at the end of the building which appeared to be a door to another room. It said "NO ENTRY" on the front, but this mission is an infiltration then it's important. When I walked in, I was shocked to see what I saw. The thing hanging on a stand was a dark red bull animatronic with quadruple vision and four claws on each hand. It was taller than before and appeared as the next big plan the Hellbound Gunners have tried their absolute hardest to hide from Metallic Dynasty and Special Ops. Right next to it appeared to be a dark brown coffin on a light grey table. Papers which appeared to be certified documents were right next to it underneath a machine which had multiple mechanical arms mounted in the ceiling. I read a bit of the papers and read one paragraph that shook me:

"The purpose of this procedure is to restore power and domination to the Hellbound Gunners to avenge our master's death. The animatronic, NITROUS-PM56C2, has finished development cycle. To its new upgrades and power, Special Ops won't stand a chance between us. The resurrection will occur on 10/23/2033. You know what we're up against."

Based on what I read, the Hellbound Gunners retrieved Scott, wounded and dead, back to their headquarters. The resurrection was approaching fast in just a few days before the ritual was complete. "We should escape the facility immediately." Ray suggested. It was probably a good idea. But when we turned our backs to the entrance, the watchtowers had seen us. "Metallic Dynasty members in sight!" One yelled to another. They began shooting their rifles at us, but only so much ammo they had carried them for so long, it was just not enough. We charged towards each of the watchtowers, knocking the fragile wooden towers down along with the spotlights. As the towers crumbled, we noticed flames burst into the air. The fire from the forest had spread over to the building. A large statue of the Hellbound Gunners made in honor of Scott DJ fell as explosions rose from the ground, exposing something high in the sky. Helicopters flew above the sky and pointed red laser pointing spotlights down on the embers eating away at the building and the ruins of the watchtowers. The helicopters kept pointing spotlights around and later stopped right at us. It was time to leave at that point. "This is Mephiles, Hellbound Gunners HQ is down. Returning to base." I called over the radio.

Me, Ray, and Tikal all activated our thrusters and zoomed away from the scene. But it wasn't the end of our troubles. One of the helicopters landed in front of us, causing us to stop immediately. As it lowered to the ground, the trees blew in different directions from each other. Once it finally landed, somebody familiar stepped out, wearing a white mental patient outfit with bandages wrapped around his arms, nearly close to how Scott DJ appeared. "I hate to see you leave so soon, but I guess some toys went on a hunt!" The mysterious figure said. He then bowed down to introduce himself, "As a proper introduction wasn't given, my name is Ravenclaw, leader of the Hellbound Gunners. And I suppose you have the key to unlocking the eternity power of the Flames of Evil, the Death Glyphic Gem. Pass it along to me and join us into unlimited domination!" He demanded.

The Death Glyphic Gem was a powerful ruby that had the power of releasing a very powerful spirit known as the Flames of Evil. If they got ahold of the Death Glyphic Gem, it would be powerful enough to resurrect Scott and release something from the Underworld that shouldn't be messed with or crossed. I refused to give the gem to the mysterious figure who stood in front of the spotlight of the helicopter but yet appeared like a shadow. "Welching on me just like how your friends used to, eh? I'll soon gather the Metallic Dynasty and Special Ops together and teach you to hold that little tongue of yours when we crush you all. Have at you!" The figure soon stepped back onto the helicopter and flew away. When he was running back, one of the bandages wrapped fell to the ground which appeared to say something. As I got closer to take a look, Wyatt DJ was sprawled across the loose bandage. I knew that somebody was going to avenge the death of Scott. But I never knew that his son would be the one.

Later at Special Ops HQ...

2:09 AM

Two months after Scott's death, Silverback City has begun to recover from its wounds. Scott managed to drive me away from my home just to destroy it and later on get finished off by his own wife, or most importantly a member of the Special Ops. Brigitte DJ had left Scott for me as she knew I was somebody she could rely on and that I would never turn into the psycho that the one who used to be the love of his life became. Emily is now 10, as her birthday passed about two weeks ago. The one thing I sometimes still couldn't get over was the fact that Scout, my X-04 animatronic companion, was gone. He got shot down by Scott shortly before his death in the grand finale on the very top of Hellbound Gunners HQ.

I heard that Ray, Tikal, and Mephiles, retired members of Special Ops and now part of Metallic Dynasty, took down the new base somewhere in a forest to retrieve the powerful Death Glyphic Gem. The only reason the Hellbound Gunners are coming for them is because of the fact that it holds the power of releasing the Flames of Evil, a spirit from the Underworld controlled by a demonic monster called the Crypt Wraith. Old Longfellow decided to stick around more as a marksman and was up to modifying his .38 Caliber sniper that he had for almost 15 years. He was attaching a 6x-8x Sniper scope and a Desert Tech SRS-B1 stock to it. It also had a suppressor which looks more as a barrel to hide muzzle flash and prevent recoil. The police forces of Warwick and Aurora both went back to where they were after the war ended. As of Matthew, we've parted ways as he's now working as the head commander of Metallic Dynasty. While life felt a bit empty and lonely, I still felt good about being the leader of Special Ops. Soon, we heard a knocking on the vault door.

A message from Metallic Dynasty. I went over to the control panel and unlocked the door as it creaked and strained rolling across the hard metal to move out of the way to open an entrance. The spotlights outside shone as I saw Ray standing there, a dark blue animatronic raccoon who had a few bits of wire exposed from all the missions he'd gone through with the team. "We managed to get ahold of the Death Glyphic Gem," Ray said. "Here, take it to a safe place." He handed me the gem and I went over to another locked room which was a vault filled with all the valuable items we managed to steal from the Hellbound Gunners. There were weapons, animatronic parts, documents on their next plans, you name it, it was there. Instead of putting it in just some ordinary case like all the others which were inside a glass box on top of a magenta pillow on a pillar like some sort of museum display, it would be locked away in a case with multiple lasers. Touch one of them, and bad things will happen. First off, the entire HQ will go into lockdown and seal every door shut, nobody in and nobody out. Secondly, we have some big animatronic guards in there that'll activate the very second the alarm goes off and HQ goes into lockdown.

They're heavily armored like a Juggernaut from the Hellbound Gunners and literally nobody should even attempt to take one down alone. "But what about the Hellbound Gunners?" I asked while placing the gem inside the case. The one thing I wanted to know was what was going to happen now that Scott's gone and Silverback City is safe. "The gem is not the only thing we found," Ray replied. "We heard what the Hellbound Gunners plan to do, and it's not good. They retrieved the body from the debris from after the war and are planning to resurrect him by getting their hands on that world-ending jewel. If they get their hands on it-" I interrupted Ray for a minute to let him know that I already caught up on the Flames of Evil and the Cryptic Wraith. There's a very little chance of figuring out his weakness because almost nothing appears to be enough to stop him. "But you're not listening, Nick. Not only do they have Scott but one of the animatronics from the crime scene are missing. When we were breaking in, we saw a new model of NITROUS PM56-C that could probably mean we'll never see each other again." He added.

"Who would've thought?" Longfellow heard the conversation and jumped in. He was still wearing the black trench coat he used to wear and he still had his usual light gray short haircut and beard. "But what about Scout? What the hell happened to him?" I just couldn't let go of him since the war. "We're not sure but when I went over to the old area of Hellbound Gunners HQ, he was gone." Ray said. "But does that mean the Hellbound Gunners took him," I replied. The last thing I wanted to see was that Scout had turned on me for Scott DJ. His son, Wyatt, hasn't been around for the past month, but rumor has it the name of the new leader of the Hellbound Gunners is Ravenclaw. If Scout is still alive, I just hope he's okay. "We scanned the entire headquarters and confirmed that he's not there. However, there were multiple storage units holding animatronic parts, some that may appear to be us." Ray continued.

He soon turned his back to leave the headquarters and return to base. "What about the resurrection story you mentioned?" Longfellow called out. Ray suddenly stopped and added something extra. "In three short days, he will return," he said before speeding away with his thrusters back to his home. The vault entrance soon closed back out as the bright moonlight finally shut out and the lights inside the headquarters were lit. Brigitte was taking in calls late at night from Silverback City to whatever was happening. Crime was still a thing despite the police forces where the sheriff still was. All I had in my head was Scout, and what he was up to. "Um..Nick? You might want to look at this." Brigitte called out to me. I stepped over to the radar to see a picture of Scout and his radio going off. "Yes, Nick. He's alive."


	2. Power Play

Hellbound Gunners HQ ruins

1:12 AM

I woke up to see that the nighttime sky was dark and scary. Luckily, I had my flashlight built into my head, ready to use at anything! I sat up and looked around me. My sensors were still damaged after the bullet shot at me. The amount of enemies I defeated was surprising, until Scott DJ got me. But taking defeat isn't fun. That's why I don't do it. As I got up from the debris all around me, a small crater, cracked around my feet, was visible. The night was chilly, but I never felt it. Something that appeared to be fragile was sitting on the ground, more like my grappling gun that was equipped to my arm but was damaged in a gunfight.

I crouched down to see a note sitting next to it which read, "In loving honor of Scout, whose power to fight with dignity and absolution made possible this team." I really couldn't Nick thought I was gone for good. What really happened was I went into sleep mode to begin a self-repair sequence. I hope they know I'm okay. But the place I woke up in didn't feel familiar. "It's not home," I told myself. Soon enough, I detected clouds of carbon monoxide entering the building. I looked around and saw multiple storage units containing animatronic parts and plans of new weapons, therefore confirming I was in the hideout of the Hellbound Gunners. I looked into another room on the right of the large storage building and saw a large, life-size animatronic splashed in a dark red color.

I didn't know what it was but there were soldiers in there. Once I stepped out, it was a different story. We happened to be in a giant forest winter wonderland, but there was no wonder to be found in this land. The trees were burning down and helicopters were flying all around. They all had spotlights shining down all over but I stood hidden and examined what was happening. The watchtowers that were pointing their big lights on whoever was causing all this trouble suddenly crumbled to the ground, one by one. I began scanning the area and noticed that a large helicopter landed. Right in front of it appeared to be my old friends, Ray, Tikal, and Mephiles. I couldn't believe it! The trio from Special Ops had come to figure out the plans of the Hellbound Gunners. The only problem is I don't remember how I got here. A few minutes later, the helicopter soon flew up and left the scene, and so did the three. I scanned them to see that they're no longer working for Special Ops and have joined a new empire called Metallic Dynasty. The fire began to spread to the building as I forgot my grappling gun back in there. As I ran inside, there were four soldiers inside trying to escape. "Hey there, I didn't expect to kill a robot, but you made it in time!" One said. "Yeah, there's four of us and one of you!" Another added. "M-maybe we should leave him alone." A third continued.

"Are you crazy?"  
"No, but w-what if he gets mad?"  
"More like, what if you don't fucking shut it?"  
The four all began arguing as I snuck around them and found the grappling gun and equipped it to my left arm. "I believe you forgot something," I interrupted. They all turned around and began shooting at me. I struck back by punching down all of the enemy, throwing them into the storage units. One soldier was left remaining and told him, "Sorry you had to miss the party, friend. Losing isn't cool, that's why I don't do it." I grappled right onto him and dragged him over to me, causing him to lose grip of his Remington 870. Once he was close enough, I punched him square in the face, defeating the entire squad. He fell to one knee whilst turning around. "No..I-..I can still f-f-fight that b-bitch," he mumbled before he fell unconscious, probably forever. "I enjoyed that game. Let's play again!" I said in excitement. I ran out of the building and began looking around for tracks of where the Metallic Dynasty trio went.

The snow falling down was my closest guess. I saw a long line that appeared to be from the thrusters that Ray, Tikal, and Mephiles were using to get away. A bandage on the ground with Wyatt DJ written in big, bold letters with permanent marker was noticed as I grappled onto a tree and wisped away in the blend of spruce trees and embers. After a few minutes, I saw the exact helicopter from earlier and grappled on. I swung between the trees for long seconds before my feet were no longing jumping from branch to branch but where swinging in the sky, just as I was close enough to grab onto the landing skids. What I could see through here was eye-popping! We were flying above the forest and over the city of Warwick, the place Nick first saw me again. But now wasn't the time to admire and praise the cityscape. I had a mission to do. I broke right into the helicopter to see Hellbound Gunners and somebody in white mental patient wear with bandages wrapped around. He soon jumped out and began flying away with a jetpack to the ruins of the Hellbound Gunners HQ.

"He's flying away there, but why? What is that guy up to?" I asked myself while grappling somebody and quickly moving away to return the grapple, letting go of the target and sending them out of the helicopter. As I threw out the pilot, I took full control and set the autopilot to head to Metallic Dynasty HQ. We were getting closer to Aurora now when I noticed something as I looked out the entrance which appeared to be a gunfight. I was lucky enough to find a minigun mounted outside the helicopter and began shooting at the enemy, who were Hellbound Gunners. The helicopter soon landed because of the autopilot. I looked around the inside of the base and saw an MP40, fully kitted and ready to use. I jumped out and shot down the last of the soldiers. There were only four left when suddenly something began happening to me. Something probably magical or whatever began making me float into the air before releasing a powerful force that wiped out the rest as it let out a mysterious sound that emitted as time slowed to a stop and I was the only one moving in full time.

I decided to use this time while I was able to take down the rest of the soldiers. I punched them all down and grappled onto them and flung them into the air, the minute time went back to normal pace. "Holy shit...This power...I feel like a Jedi!" I told myself. The helicopter soon began flying up when I realized that somebody had managed to bypass the mysterious power. I shot it down with my MP40 as it crashed somewhere in a forest next door. I decided to leave when I heard a familiar voice. "Scout? Is that..you?" I turned around to see who was calling when I saw Tikal, the same animatronic aviar owl who was painted in white. "Oh..Hi, friend!" I replied back while waving a hand high in the sky as a sign of peace. The sensor on my chest,which always showed a face to express myself, lit up with the yellow smiling face that everyone knew. "Scout, I-I thought you were gone! Where were you?" Tikal asked. I told her the entire story of how I ended up somehow in the ruins of Hellbound Gunners HQ and about the mysterious power I suddenly had where time stopped. "Hmm, I think you haven't heard of the Death Glyphic Gem," she replied. "Death Glyphic what?"

"Okay, so let me explain. There's this spirit called the Flames of Evil controlled by the demonic creature, the Cryptic Wraith, born in the Underworld and the son of Hades. Scott's probably his son, too. Anyway, the Death Glyphic gem is a very powerful ruby that has multiple abilities, including stopping time for a short period. The reason why it's so important that we keep it out of the hands of the Hellbound Gunners is because they could release the Flames of Evil and the Cryptic Wraith into the world. You may have heard, but in case you haven't, they plan on resurrecting Scott from the dead and that ruby has enough power to do both things!" It was shocking news. Before I could say anything, Mephiles, an animatronic lupine wolf painted dark gray with red stripes on his arms and legs, joined in. "It appears that a long-lost member, capable of exemplary performance has returned," he said. "Hi, Mephiles! That is a sick paint job you have." I said to him. "I shall take that as a compliment." He replied. Before I got the chance to leave, Tikal said, "Stay awhile, Scout. This is Metallic Dynasty. And together, we're unstoppable."


	3. Dockyard Deal

Diablock Bay

7:41 PM

I wasn't ready to face the truth: Scott's dead. How the hell was I supposed to deal with that? Besides, being the leader means I have to deal with everything that happens with the Hellbound Gunners on a mission. First off, the HQ gets torn down to Metallic Dynasty and they've refused to give me the Death Glyphic Gem. I heard that it's secured somewhere safe at Special Ops HQ, but even I can't think of an efficient way to break in without tripping the laser alarm or waking anybody up. Broad daytime was a reasonably poor time to start the raid because there's lots of the police force there. The more the Death Glyphic Gem went through my head, the more it shattered me.

I needed my hands on that ruby so I could release the Flames of Evil and the Cryptic Wraith. We were somewhere far away from Warwick as much as possible in a small dockyard filled with shipments we've stolen from the past here at Diablock Bay. I was in my office, staring at my uniform as my alter ego, Ravenclaw. It was a fully kitted with a bulletproof vest underneath a black trenchcoat and black Timberland boots. The mask had a long black sharp beak presenting one of a raven and a black Asian samurai hat with ornaments representing the Flames of Evil and the Hellbound Gunners hanging at the very tip all around. When I was getting lost in the details of this diabolical creation, one of the guards stepped in, causing me to point my Double-Action Revolver at him. "*sigh* You're lucky you didn't get your damn head blown off from barging in like that," I sighed. "Um, sir? The dockyard deal.

What are we going to do with the animatronic? It was brought from the debris of the ruins of Hellbound Gunners HQ, but I'm sure we can resettle here." He added. I stepped outside of the trailer and made my way through the shipyard. Soldiers were assisting each other left and right with large boxes that were probably heavy from the animatronic parts and weapons we had. It was perfect. As I stepped inside of a building, a factory where soldiers would take training and test new projects, there hung NITROUS PM56-C2, unscratched, new, and shiny. "Is it ready?" One of the scientists asked. "Not yet. But we'll keep trying to see if it works." I already knew that its real name is Bane, something that almost nobody knows.

The animatronic soon activated, questioning, "Is this animatronic to be under your command?" Bane asked in a deep robotic distorted voice. I soon stepped in as the other scientists nearby stepped back into the shadows, outside of the spotlight that was shining on my creation. "Yes, and under my command. Don't listen to these assholes who have absolutely no idea on how to control you. Now, NITROUS PM56-C2, do you know your mission, to search and destroy Nick Forrest and Special Ops?" Bane soon locked his eyes on me and said once again in a deep voice "...I do." The scientists apparently got so frightened that they decided to leave. They stepped out to the spotlights shining around outside in their hazard suit.

Suddenly, a few distant explosions came from the town of Diablock. Apparently, somebody fucked up and accidentally launched a full-scale assault over there, sending KESTREL 0-2, a metallic grey anthropomorphic animatronic bear who used to be my best weapon before Bane came along. "Ugh. Stupid gunners, I don't have time for these pathetic citizens," I sighed to myself after turning away from the chaos rising to the sky. Suddenly, a demonic-like voice called my name from behind. "Wyatt DJ…" I turned around to see a demonic creature, floating with its legless body emitting from an unnatural red aura who wore black and red robe and spiked ornaments around his neck. "I am the trigger of the Death Glyphic Gem, the Cryptic Wraith. Find the ruby and I'll help you resurrect your father. Fail, and you will be punished miserably by the god of the Underworld." He said before fading away.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked. Before I could finish my question, the Cryptic Wraith had gone back to where he came from. "Just what the hell was that all about..?" When I began questioning what happened, Bane had come over to where I was, standing underneath an oak tree on a short mountain right in front of Diablock. "Sir, are you alright?" He asked in the distorted voice. We really needed to get his voice system repaired since we ran out of time. "Yes, I am. I heard of a supply ship coming in. They're willing to donate $28k to us, a jackpot!" I replied to Bane.

"Affirmative. Do you wish to call back all the soldiers from Diablock?" He asked. I told him "No" just because we needed a new place to conquer because Silverback City, Aurora and Warwick were both heavily defended after the terrorist tactics I experimented with. Diablock was pretty isolated away from all three cities and I knew that if other criminal gangs knew they could have my trust for a while with just a single truce. I went back into my office to change into the alter ego that was highly respectable in the criminal world, Ravenclaw. I put on the bulletproof vest and the entire costume when a blow horn from outside roared across the shipyard. I put on the helmet and head out to the ship with the payment they promised.

The entrance opened as the bridge whirred down to the concrete of the yard, their leader stepping out in a black suit and tie holding a briefcase. Two other soldiers dressed in a red robe followed behind him. "Sorry, but uh..we only managed to get $14k of the payment. We can give you the rest later." I opened to brown briefcase to see that it was nowhere close to completely filled. "Only half of the payment?! Then what the fuck happened to the rest of the money?" I demanded. Soon enough, I began slowly pulling out my Beretta 87 Target handgun out of my pocket despite if the bodyguards had better weapons or not. "Listen pal, we had a truce: I helped you out of a jam and you promised to donate as long as we got along with each other. No. Exceptions, bitch."

I silenced the guy after that. "I know how agitated you may be, Ravenclaw, but-" I interrupted him and said, "I don't give a single damn!" I finally pulled out my handgun and shot down the two bodyguards. The rest of the Hellbound Gunners soon got alerted that somebody was attacking and they all pulled out their M4 Carbines and began shooting as well. What we weren't prepared for was there was more soldiers from this faker's gang but it didn't matter. We outnumbered them. I threw a grenade at the large forces of the enemy to suppress them and make our way to their leader. I soon found him and ambushed him from behind while he was shooting with his own handgun. I knocked him down to the ground, throwing his weapon out of his reach. "Hmm. Should've thought of a defense plan before scamming me." I pointed the Beretta 87 at him and pulled the trigger. "Worthless…" I whispered to him.

"Sir! The enemy is retreating, giving away all their valuable treasures." A soldier yelled to me. "So, I just killed a gang leader for scamming me and his gang already surrendered? Well, not a problem for me. I wanted to go out for target practice anyway," I replied. The soldiers killed the rest of the soldiers and unloaded all the money they hidden, equalling to $458k they had! "Ha, ha! I knew they weren't telling the damn truth," I exclaimed after gleaming my eyes on all the treasures. "What shall we do with this, Master?" Bane asked. I told him that now Diablock is cleared, we can use it to build a bigger headquarters instead of just hiding in a dockyard. The Hellbound Gunners Empire was something that would come to be very soon. "Sir, after scanning the area, fifteen have been taken as recruit along with us," KESTREL 0-2 said after returning. "The rest...are dead." He added. "Good. Escort them here and initiate full training sessions to become one of the Hellbound Gunners. Anyone who refuses or is weak shall die." I replied. The empire was building more from falling to the ashes after what Special Ops did to us. Now that Metallic Dynasty was going to soon join the struggle, I decided to ask one more thing after thinking about the Cryptic Wraith that appeared. "Bane and KESTREL 0-2, infiltrate Special Ops HQ. We have a guest coming soon…


	4. Arrival of the Cryptic Wraith

Metallic Dynasty HQ

1:02 AM

It's been awhile since Scout's heard of the Cryptic Wraith and its association with the Death Glyphic Gem. It's not the first Ray or Mephiles has heard something like this, but I never really like to tell them. But whatever was out there, I knew that it was coming. For the world. For Special Ops. And for the avenging of Scott DJ's death. I stared outside at Silverback City on the seventh floor of the tall central building of headquarters, the office of our leader, Matthew, a friend of Nick Forrest. There were eleven floors and yet it was a pretty tall height if you planned on jumping off to soar across the sky sometimes.

Heh, but nobody plans on doing that. Last time one of our test bots did, we forgot the thrusters weren't equipped. And that's how there a bit of a crater outside of the building, maybe along with a few screws and bolts from the impact. "Tikal? There you are, I've been searching for you!" I turned around to see Scout was there. The only problem was that his armor was heavy but had such a small size despite his height, almost compared to mine at 5 feet, 4 inches. "No need to worry, Scout. I'm still here." I told him. The only reason he was looking for me was because of something he said he noticed. "I noticed explosions coming from Diablock, a small town that's a good 12 miles away from the southwest of Warwick. My theory is that the Hellbound Gunners have repositioned there and encountered...the Cryptic Wraith." I was shocked. "Did they actually get their hands on the Death Glyphic Gem?!"

I demanded to know from Scout. "Negative," Mephiles walked in and added. He was in the middle of keeping an eye out in the skies when he heard Scout walking around, the metallic feet thumping lightly as he went. "You know that Scott will return if they did get their hands on that valuable artifact. Not like what happened last time they tried to get it." Mephiles continued. "That ruby was once originally created for the realist of an evil future, mostly talking about Ravenclaw, the alter ego of Wyatt DJ, son of Scott. After examining what happened at Diablock Bay, they cleared out the city but ran into the Cryptic Wraith in the process. He told Ravenclaw to retrieve the Death Glyphic Gem and he will help him resurrect his father." After the news I had heard, I didn't know what to think anymore. "But who's the one behind the mask?" I asked Mephiles. "Unsure, but Wyatt DJ is the closest subject to match…"

He soon stepped out of the room and back up to the rooftop to spy on Diablock Bay, rumoured to be the new spot of Hellbound Gunners Empire. I continued to look outside the window of the large skyscraper and below on all the allies working their late hours before going to rest. Almost about 62% of our allies are mostly X-076 Power Armor animatronics like us. Suddenly, Ray called from upstairs from the rooftop, "Guys, you might want to come and see this, and it's not good!" I turned around and quickly made my way up to the rooftop to see what was wrong. "Mephiles, what's the status?" Scout ordered. "High threat inbound - aerial." Mephiles replied. I looked up to see a large airship flying in the air, shining red spotlights all around the headquarters. After a few moments, soldiers began dropping in. "Shit! Ambush, ambush! Hellbound Gunners are here." I called out. Our resistance soldiers began shooting out against all the intruders but they were nearly stronger.

Soon enough, we were outnumbered. We jumped down from where we were off the rooftop, activating our thrusters to safely land. Our turrets began shooting back at the enemy and shot down the airship flying above as its engine burst into flames as Mother Nature did its thing and pulled it down to the ground. It crashed in the forest close to the headquarters, emitting a huge explosion rising high and puffing thick clouds of smoke. Suddenly, a red aura appeared in our perspective as a sound that felt like time slowing down filled the ears of the battlefield. "What the hell?!" Ray shouted. The time-space distorted as a demonic creature traced with the aura appeared, a hovering demon without any legs and multiple spiked ornaments representing the Underworld.

That's when I realized that we weren't alone. It was the Cryptic Wraith. "Look how old you've grown. Four misfit toys creating their own playhouse, just to have it ruined by the big bully himself," he said in a demonic raspy voice. "Hold fire!" Scout shouted to the rest of the soldiers who couldn't do anything but watch the creature. Apparently, one of the got scared and decided to make a run out of headquarters when one of the Hellbound Gunners who stopped shooting to bow and honor the Cryptic Wraith shot him. "A message from your nemesis, Scott DJ is to be delivered." The monster continued. Suddenly, an illusion of Scott DJ, messaging us from the Underworld, appeared with the same red aura like before. "All will fall after I return with the Death Glyphic Gem. Once I retrieve it, Nick will never stand a chance. Soon the day of evil will return. The day of the Flames of Evil. The day of revenge. The day...of the Hellbound Gunners…" The illusion soon faded along with the red aura. "The Flames of Evil will soon release upon me and make me more powerful to create my ultimate phase, the Devil Wraith.

See you soon, and sweet dreams, Metallic Dynasty." The aura faded and so did the Cryptic Wraith. "Wait, but what does he mean by 'ultimate phase'?" I asked myself. "His ultimate phase, the Devil Wraith, is an almost unstoppable form of him. If he obtains that phase, he'll have access to unlimited power with the Death Glyphic Gem and be able to control a being's brain and perspective of depth to the world. In a simplified way, he will be able to create illusions that are like interactive dreams. Something that nearly sets one down the path of insanity and paralysis of their perception from the false information that the ruby feeds." Mephiles teached. I never knew that a light green ruby could do this much damage to the world. We had to warn Nick and Special Ops about our encounter of the Cryptic Wraith and its second phase immediately.

LAter at Special Ops HQ…

I pounded the door to demand entry and reminded whoever was coming to answer that it was Metallic Dynasty. Ray, Mephiles, and Scout all went with me to tell them the news. Luckily, the surveillance camera outside detected us as an ally and automatically opened the entrance. It was impressive that they've worked on that for a while, but now wasn't the time to praise their way of technology because we could do that later. Once the door opened, we saw Nick Forrest signal to break combat position. "Good. It's Metallic Dynasty. What seems to be the problem?" Longfellow asked. "We would like to stay and visit, but something tragic has happened." Nick soon appeared to look worried as he lowered his AK-47. "What happened? Is it the Hellbound Gunners, because we can deal with them," he said. "It does have to do with them, but it's also about the Death Glyphic Gem. Something triggered it and the Cryptic Wraith appeared for the second time!" Ray replied. "Yes," Mephiles added. "The monster came with an illusion of Scott DJ to message us that when his army gets their hands on the ruby, the Flames of Evil and the day of the Hellbound Gunners will come. He also mentioned his second phase, the Devil Wraith, which holds almost unlimited power of the Death Glyphic Gem that could also counteract the power of anything and make the world come crumbling down." Nick and the rest of the others were shocked to hear about the powers that the Death Glyphic Gem holds, which is why it's so important to keep it away from Ravenclaw. "Damn. Talk about a hardcore origin story," Longfellow said.

"Well, if magical rubies and spirits from the Underworld is what this story's about, I'm done." Nick whispered to himself. Longfellow stepped inside to the Armory, the place where the Death Glyphic Gem was being protected. "Forrest! We got a problem here, and the end may be coming sooner than expected." Nick turned around to the entrance of the Armory when Longfellow stepped back in to the central control room in his black tattered longcoat. We all ran inside to the Armory to find something shocking. "The ruby, Nick...It's gone." Uh oh! The Death Glyphic Gem must've teleported through time-space to the hands of the Cryptic Wraith and passed it along to Ravenclaw. "Hold on a second," Ray entered. "Wyatt's been up to creating fake prototypes of the Death Glyphic Gem and might've mistaken one of them for the real one."

"Acknowledged," Mephiles added. "The real version of this ruby must be back at the ruins of the ruins of the old Hellbound Gunners HQ." If that was so, then we had to make sure to get there in time before Wyatt and his soldiers beat us to it.

Meanwhile at Diablock Bay…

"Ravenclaw, Metallic Dynasty and Special Ops are on their way to the ruins of the Hellbound Gunners HQ. Bane says that they picked up a fake prototype and are after the real one," one of the soldiers had come into my office to inform me about those idiots that ruin everything. "But that prototype can only be activated by the one who triggered it with their own DNA. Since Mephiles had it in the very palm of his metallic hand, he's the one that can control it." I replied back. Apparently as an example, if I was to be the one to touch one of the prototypes of the Death Glyphic Gem, then I can control the thing. But since Mephiles triggered it, the ruby will just be under his control unless overpowered or destroyed. "So, that's how the cookie's going to crumble, eh? Get my Harley-Davidson ready. I got a little something up my sleeve." I said. "Like literally?" The soldier asked. "No, dumbass! That was just an idiom." I got up and put on the helmet of my costume as my alter ego. "The ruby has the power of sending one through time-space, past to future. Depending on which time-space you're in." I said to myself. Little did Metallic Dynasty and Special Ops know where they were going to go: the evil future of what a realist sees.


	5. Future of an Evil Realist

Hellbound Gunners HQ Ruins

3:06 AM

As the black Ford truck drove through the forest hidden in the winter wonderland and drifted right outside the front gates, I pulled out my 9mm. Mini Uzi and cocked it up, ready to shoot in a fight. I hopped out of the back of the truck and ordered Metallic Dynasty the way. "Search every room for that ruby!" I called out. "Yes sir, Mephiles!" Everyone replied back. I ran inside the building to see that the building was just left to crumble. Everything was burnt to ashes and the embers could still be smelt although it just wasn't there. I switched on the flashlight equipped in my sensors and looked around. Everyone else either had flashlights on their guns or were following Ray, Tikal or Scout. I kept my radio scanner on the Special Ops channel, everyone's voices ringing out:

"Hmm, nothing in here."  
"Where is it?"  
"Keep looking, it'll appear somewhere!"

I slammed my foot into the door to the Armory twice while passing by two dead Hellbound Gunners, all from Scout escaping the facility. Once the door ripped from its hinges, there it was: the Death Glyphic Gem, new and shiny. "All units, the artifact has been found in the Armory." I called out on the radio. Once Ray, Tikal, and Scout were inside, we all examined the ruby. "There's no time left to waste. We shall grab it and leave before they find out we're researching this area," I said. Just when I went to grab the ruby, a similar voice echoed in the shadows while the ruby just sat there in a display case underneath a spotlight. "I think it's too late for that.." Suddenly, what appeared to be somebody wearing a mask that looked like the face of a raven stepped into the light. Ravenclaw. "So, you've fallen into my trap as more mice to feast on. Not surprised." Ravenclaw pushed a button on a control panel that sealed the exit doors shut and locked everyone inside. It was another ambush! Man, if only I'd scanned the area for enemies, we wouldn't have gotten here in the first place. "Enjoy your time in the future, Metallic Dynasty! It'll be a long way back." The Death Glyphic Gem suddenly spun slowly but built up speed while it was airborne. Its energy and power lit up the room, and we were suddenly in a mysterious realm…

Time-Space Realm: the Future

The background around us was unrealistic and made us wish it was just an illusion. We were travelling through an endless tunnel with a purple and blue swirl all around us. At both ends of the so called "tunnel," there was a black hole where the purple and blue got darker and faded. "This wasn't where we were supposed to end up." Ray said. After a few moments later, the purple and blue swirl went dark and all there was left was the black hole. Suddenly, the black hole started sucking up the purple and blue, dragging us towards it. Everything soon turned white, blinding us all. The sound exactly from the Cryptic Wraith was heard again, but it was as if the realm was being sped up. We all looked around after everything went quiet. I looked straight to see the unthinkable: the Hellbound Gunners taking full control of the world. I saw Nick Forrest in the distance, falling to one knee.

"Nick!" Scout called out. Nick only looked up and saw us for a few seconds before falling to the ground, lifeless. Behind him Ravenclaw stood. We ran over to a back alley in the mysterious city we were now in. "It's okay, guys. We'll find a way out of this realm and come back better prepared," Tikal sighed after being frightened from what she saw: Nick gave his all. "Are you crazy?! Wyatt just sent us to the damn future! The end of the world! OUR defeat!" Ray argued. "Maybe it's just because of how much we don't give a shit about you as much as you don't for us, friend," Scout added in quotation marks whilst mocking Ray as his frontal screen switched to an angry expression. The trio argued back and forth as I just stepped out and took a right past the block. "Mephiles!" Tikal shouted out, echoing through the back alley. "What?" I complained back. "Us," Tikal hissed. "We need a leader and you're the one we trust!" "So what if I'm not?" I replied back while turning around and taking a few steps forward when Tikal said, "No. You can't leave us. Don't you know what's going to happen if we don't get back to the realm? Besides, it's the same world we USED to live in, because this is the future, so if we manage to find the Death Glyphic Gem at Diablock Bay, we can steal it and head to the ruins of Hellbound Gunners HQ and power up the machine Ravenclaw used to teleport us here!" To be honest, this suggestion of research sounded exemplary and could be demented enough to work. "So, how will we do this?"

Later at Hellbound Gunners Empire…

"...and therefore, the prototype of the Death Glyphic Gem and our plans of world domination have been met," Ravenclaw said to Scott. "Hmm. I'm impressed, son. For so long I've craved the ending of Special Ops and Metallic Dynasty and now thanks to the Cryptic Wraith, we've done it." Scott replied.

"But what about its powers? Only somebody stupid enough would try to get their hands on the ruby and teleport of out here to where they'd like. It's very powerful, I tell you, almost to getting into the Time-Space warp."

"I see."

"Father, there's four animatronics pending entry into Hellbound Gunners Empire. Shall we allow access?"

"Let them in, they're allies."

We managed to paint ourselves red and black to match the appeal of the Hellbound Gunners and sneak in. We stood in front of a camera that Scott could see to figure out if we're ally or enemy. "Uhh, let's see. Animatronics...Hellbound Gunners paint job...okay, you may enter." The entrance gates opened slowly as we stepped in. We walked through the empire as soldiers walked and talked whilst working: putting down hostages that were refusing, carrying supply boxes to trucks for their factories and of course, the Death Glyphic Gem was at the second last floor of the central building. I noticed Scout trying his very hardest not to change his frontal screen to a sad face. "Hey, no need to worry. We'll get them after we headed back to the past with everyone else." One of the soldiers questioned us as we were entering the central building as I was talking to Scout. "Hey, what's all the chatter about?" It was good enough that Tikal was fast enough to think of something. "Uh, they never had a chance when we were around!" The soldiers appreciated the kind of talk we gave them, but soon enough they'll hear the real one. We made our way to the elevator when a two more soldiers entered. "Taking the floor underneath the big cheese?" Scout said, acting like one of us. "Hey, don't you look familiar?" One of them asked. Ray quickly grabbed the two of them and told them, "Do not tell anybody we're Metallic Dynasty or else you're fucking gone the next morning. Deal?" He quietly asked them. They both nodded their heads as the elevator door opened, shoving them out. We found a door which was the place the Death Glyphic Gem was being kept. "We're taking the shift for y'all if you don't mind," I told them.

"But I thought Scott said that I was doing the shift?" One of the guards questioned. "Change of plans," I replied. They both immediately left and we secretly snuck inside. There it was right at the end of the room: the Death Glyphic Gem. "Let's grab it and run," Scout suggested quietly, but we weren't prepared. The very second the ruby was out of the display case, alarms went off. "Uh, what do we do now?!" Tikal asked. I instructed the rest of the three that we make our way upstairs and steal a helicopter outside. "On the count of three," I ordered. "One...two...three." We suddenly ran out of the room and attacked all the Hellbound Gunners. Multiple rifles all went off after the soldiers lost control as we swung them into walls and one outside of the glass window. This led to an accidental shooting which created a scene that made everyone explode at once with anger. They were all fighting with their fists, knives and even guns. Scott found out about the scene and sent out Wyatt to shoot down everyone who was responsible for the fight with a sniper.

We made it up to the rooftop before being stopped by one of the soldiers there. Wyatt knocked down Tikal as I ran up to him and side-kicked to where he rolled endlessly to the very edge of the building. He tried to hang on once he got to this point but at the speed he was approaching his death, it was too late to do anything. We stepped into the helicopter which began to spin the blades before being fully ready for takeoff. Scout and Tikal both took charge of the side miniguns pointing out of the helicopter and shot down the soldiers trying to shoot us as we were escaping. Once we were in the sky, we flew over to the ruins of Hellbound Gunners HQ. Once we were there, we jumped out immediately and went inside the building, good as new. We searched around the building and all split so we could find it. It was still the same building but because it was rebuilt as a storage, then the time-space warp machine could be ANYWHERE. "I found our exit ticket, friends!" We all ran to the right side of the building where Scout was. He had found the time-space warp machine. "All it needs is the ruby. Place it inside the control panel." Tikal said. The power and energy soon began building up again as Tikal quickly stepped inside the area of where the power was going to take place and set the control panel to take us to the past. Soon enough, we were back inside the time-space warp tunnel and quickly made it back to the present timeline.


	6. Haunted Plague

Special Ops HQ

3:27 AM

I couldn't stop worrying about Metallic Dynasty and what happened to Ray, Mephiles, and Tikal. Most importantly, they were sent away back to the future by Ravenclaw, but they got the real prototype of the Death Glyphic Gem and can now summon the Cryptic Wraith. Until soon, we had lots of planning to do. "We know that Ravenclaw has finally gotten his hands on the ruby, and now all power is in control at his fingertips," I announced. Everyone had gathered around for the mandatory meeting I held while the Special Ops recruits were out for training in a private yard we own. Silverback City Police Department loaned it to us after convincing them why we need it. "But what about the Hellbound Gunners? They'll become more powerful with it!" Brigitte replied, standing up and locking attention on the radar which showed vast amounts of information, including our homebase and the Hellbound Gunners. "Say, there's a red dot appearing on the map. Looks like a new location," Longfellow added. I turned my eyes to the location to see the red dot flashing in sight and disappearing every few seconds, indicating an undiscovered location. "Hmm, seems to be abandoned." Brigitte suggested.

"How are we supposed to know?" I asked. "I've heard stories that people have trespassed there and never came back! I mean, look at the name of that fucking place: Devil's Den!" The place was old and was estimated to be there for hundreds of years. Rumor might just have it that the reason nobody has knocked it down was in fear of angering the Cryptic Wraith's second phase, the Icelynx Wraith. There's three forms that it passes through: Cryptic, the original phase with the power of shapeshifting, Icelynx, the second form achievable by making it angry or destroying its habitat who has the powers of ice, and the Devil Wraith, a demon of fire whose phase can only be achieved by obtaining the Death Glyphic Gem. "Well, if an urban mythology history lesson is what I'm headed towards, I guess I'll go there myself." I said, which led to everyone going into shock. "What, y-you're going there, all by yourself? Okay then, I won't stop you," Brigitte replied. She should know that I'm going to be okay and that I'll keep in contact with them on the radio. I opened the vault door to the exitway of the headquarters and made my way to one of the black Special Ops trucks parked outside. The moonlight was a little faded as a bit of orange and light purple mixed together in a pattern rose above the buildings of Silverback City where the sun was soon to arrive. I stepped inside of the truck and started it up.

"This is Special Ops head commander, Nick Forrest, headed to an unspecified location known as Devil's Den." I drove right out of the parking lot of the headquarters and took a right to the end of city limits and entered the county limits. The county was filled mostly with walnut and maple trees as the headlights of the truck shot straight and bright. After a few minutes of passing by, I slammed the brakes at the sight of what appeared to be a young male deer sprinting across the road. A loud thump created from the front of the truck bumper, meaning I must've rammed him. I slowly stepped out of the truck and took out my Glock 19 in case if it tried to attack or anything. The minute I stepped close enough to it, it suddenly stood up. But whatever I possibly nearly hit wasn't a deer. Instead, a kid wearing a MASK of a deer stood up wearing blue, worn and ripped overalls. He didn't appear to have a T-shirt underneath it at all, but he was wearing old red Reebok shoes with no socks. "Hey, kid. You okay? Nothing broken?" I asked him. "Please help me, mister! My papa needs help," he replied in a country voice matching to one's of a young boy who lived around here. The kid suddenly took off and made a left through a passway where a sign pointed at the direction, reading, "LEAVE OR VISIT THE UNDERWORLD." which meant that Devil's Den was near. I ran back to my truck and quickly followed the boy to where he was headed.

Making a sharp left and driving to the outside of the large mansion that stood dusty and old, where the young boy ran inside. I parked the truck and called on the radio. "This is Nick Forrest, here at Devil's Den. Some youngster wearing a deer mask just went over yonder and ran inside." I stepped outside the truck and walked over to the entrance that had one door opening with a creak, the radio voices ringing through the silence. Suddenly, a loud scream which happened to be from the young boy with the deer mask was cut off by the sound of blades, echoing throughout the hallways of the mansion. Right at the entrance lay a large hole that appeared to be an entrance to a cave. When I looked down, there were tall, razor-sharp blades that looked like spikes. The kid had met his end and fell here "Tough damn life," I said. Suddenly, large pieces of debris fell from the ceiling, filling the hole left in the floor and covering the evidence of a murder. I turned on my flashlight and looked around the place.

It was filled with old luxury leather chairs and sofas in the living room in front of a fireplace where a bear rug laid. The floor was dark brown wooden planks that stretched across possibly the entire perimeter of the mansion. Outside, the orange leaf filled trees stopped as deadwood spread all around, crows flying about in the full moonlight. I walked around the living room and decided to light the fireplace. I took out a lighter I had on me and lit up the remainder of the firewood, but it didn't last long. It lit into tall flames for a few minutes that puffed smoke into the tunnel through the rooftop and out the chimney, then it turned red and traced a demonic monster roaring before it suddenly wiped out. Candles on tables that were carved out of the same wood like the floor lit up suddenly like normal. No fading for split second or monsters being traced in its flames or anything. Just regular candles. A distant voice of laughter, demonic and deep, then echoed throughout the hallways outside of the living room. Suddenly, a red aura appeared again, but this time it was the dead boy's spirit. "Follow me," he said. "I will show you the dark side of the moon.." He stood there staring at me and knew what I was feeling. Trying my very hardest not to show fear even if he was able to hear my heartbeat pounding, I stepped around him. "Don't worry. I may have fallen into that hole that the mean old devil threw me into, but I'm not dead yet. Come…" He said while turning away and walking to a different room.

I followed him through corners until he stood at a trapdoor in the floor. "Here lies the king," he whispered before fading from existence along with the aura. I opened the trapdoor to see what looked like an endless staircase where at the beginning of it, black writings on the wall read, "19 floors before meeting the Flames of Evil's master…" Uh oh! I began walking down the stairs that went in circles, hearing a mysterious sound ring through my ears every now and then. "*sigh* What did Ravenclaw do this time to piss off a monster?" I asked myself. The more I walked down the stairs, the more things felt weird. My vision felt a bit wavy and led to where I almost couldn't see straight. "Well, well, well..look who came to see me." A voice said to me. "What's the matter? Feeling nauseous? Possibly because of the thought that's messing with your head: the result of finding me." It continued.

The staircase finally stopped at a wooden door that creaked as I got there. The nausea finally stopped and I was able to see clearly. I slowly stretched my arm out to push the door open. "What are you waiting for? Come in." The voice demanded. I pushed the door all the way open to see it dark. After a few seconds, flames suddenly lit up to show an icy environment. Statues of other spirits were placed against the walls of the ice that was carefully carved to put everything together, almost like the furniture upstairs! At the very front of the cave, there was a huge ice throne. Soon enough, the voice that had followed me returned. "What do you think of my den, Nick? I've managed to strike a deal with Ravenclaw and told him to bring the Death Glyphic Gem to me and I'll help him resurrect his father to eternal life," the voice said. "And if I'm not mistaken, I don't believe we've properly met!" He continued.

Suddenly, a black aura this time appeared where a large monster with icy spikes and rubber texture-like skin with scales almost matching the color of the ice: the Icelynx Wraith. "Looking for me?" He roared before letting out a demonic laugh. He stomped around me while turning his head to point his attention and eye contact on me. It's two-clawed feet stepped around and almost too close to me to where I would step back. "Yes, Nick. I'm the Cryptic Wraith, demon of the Flames of Evil. You think you become stronger by killing what you thought you were. You're wrong. You ARE what you thought and trying to kill it means you kill yourself!" He roared even more, his jaws extending out to expose his razor-sharp icicle shaped teeth. "What do you think you're doing with the Flames of Evil, a-and how do you know about the r-ruby?!" I demanded, shaking a little but not too much for the Cryptic Wraith to notice.

"Well, since you've joined the party just in time, I would like you to meet somebody a little special…" Suddenly, the ground began to crumble until the ice under my feet turned to rock. The background behind turned into a rocky cave as the blue light darkened to orange. Uh oh! Instead of ice, lava filled the floor underneath the platform I was on when a large demonic spider landed on the platform, letting out an evil laugh in a raspy voice. "I am the Shadowcrow, assist of the lord of the Underworld. I can smell your fear, Nick. It smells delicious!" The spider was large and scary, icy scales and skin almost similar to the Icelynx's. The end of it's long legs were topped with injection needles. He suddenly raised one side of his four legs to stomp upon me, dodging his path. "Where the fuck are you, little shit?!" He screeched. I ran away while swiping through pillars of rock that were all around the platform, the giant spider chasing me. I found a hole through a cave where multiple entrances laid and slid inside. The spider tried its hardest to open the hole a little more by digging.

The entrance still had a bit of light to see what I had. Luckily, I had a thermite grenade ready to use at anything, even giant monsters. "Dig at this, bitch!" I threw the grenade which bursted in sparks, causing the spider to raise its head and let out a terrible screech, releasing some of its organs. I slid underneath it and pulling out the Remington 790 behind my back, pointed the muzzle at the monster and threw in a good shot in the heart. "What the-?" I asked myself as the monster didn't seem to be in any more pain other than the damage from the thermite grenade. "Bullets don't work." Shadowcrow said, struggling to get up after what it had gone through. "But what the hell will if bullets don't work?" I asked myself. "Great question, but only the Death Glyphic Gem's power is controlled by the DNA of one who triggers it. Where is it?!" He demanded. Basically, he was in search of the Death Glyphic Trigger, the one who first touched the ruby or harnessed its powers. Sliding into another cave opening, that was nearly big enough for the spider to fit through, I tried to see if there was another thermite grenade, no luck. Then I realized that if fire happens to be its weakness, then that was the strategy. I had a mini flamethrower in my inventory and pulled it out.

"Hey shithead, if you like human meat, how do you like it barbequed?" I triggered the electric arc of the flamethrower and shot the flames directly at the spider's face. It screeched and screamed in pain, stepping backwards until it was at the very edge. While it was still burning, I picked up a large sharp stick lying on the rocky platform and said, "Yippee ki-yay, motherfucker!" and launched it right into its face. The spider screeched one last time before falling into the lava pits underneath the surface. Particles of ice emerged from the ashes of the dying creature and rose to the air into freedom as Shadowcrow was no more. "Nick, you still alive?" The radio called out. "Hehe, don't worry guys. I feel bad that you missed a great fight. Took down a spider from the Underworld." I reported back. "Just because you took down my assistant doesn't make you free from your chains.." the Cryptic Wraith said, the radio hearing his statement.

"It's him! The monster that took down Me-" I muted the radio so I could hear what the devil himself had to say. "At least you put one hell of a show. No need to find the exit, but before you leave, I have one question left to ask. Where is the Death Glyphic Trigger?" He asked. Uh oh! This was something that I didn't know and if he figured out, he'd end me in a flash. "I'm not telling you and you will never know, you..y-you shit-eating dog!" I yelled back. "Fine then...if you won't answer, I will release my wrath upon you all. Just you wait, rat!" I suddenly began levitating from the ground and began seeing a black aura appear around me. I thought that I was becoming one of the Underworld when I appeared outside the abandoned mansion, the broad daylight shining down on the landscape. "Little did I realize that after all that time, he was here on Earth. If I want to learn more about his wrath, then like it or not, I'm going to have to find the Death Glyphic Trigger!" I told myself, stepping inside the truck and driving away from the den of the Cryptic Wraith. While I was pulling out of the driveway, I noticed somebody wearing a black bird mask on the rooftop. I just ignored it and left the scene…

"This is Ravenclaw, reporting back to Hellbound Gunners Empire. I think we just found ourselves not only the habitat of the Cryptic Wraith, but the Death Glyphic Trigger…"


	7. Frightful Reflection

Metallic Dynasty HQ

9:08 AM

We were just beginning to heal our wounds from the time-space incident that the soldiers from the Hellbound Gunners pulled off on us. So far, Nick has been worried sick because he hasn't heard anything from us at all. All we've done is just remain silent. Tikal was out at target practice, Mephiles went out to stop a gunfight between two gangs in Warwick with Ray, and I've just stayed around because the more things changed or were targeted to me, the more my frightening past shook me.

One year ago…

"Listen up, everybody," the General announced. Everyone stomped one foot and stood straight, while I was the last to do so but luckily he didn't notice. "Not every one of y'all will step out of the smoke and dust of this war. Hellbound Gunners have been invading our grounds and now we've managed to spend an absolute great amount of money on defenses." The metal clanking from his large feet stepped around on the concrete floor, instructing everyone. We all gripped our M16 Rifles strong in our metallic fingers and got prepared for a fight. Suddenly, a loud bang bounced off the entrance vault door, one of the soldiers warning that they're coming.

"Everyone, get into battle positions!" The General yelled. We all aligned ourselves in separate rows, multiple warning each other not to bunch with each other, otherwise we would look weak, and that's not fun. The vault door began opening slowly, but surely war was about to hit its breaking point. The very minute, it was completely opened, there was only complete silence. "Check your positions," one yelled. Soldiers were yelling orders at each other, when a metal ball that felt rough because of multiple bumps on its texture and surface rolled about the frontline. "Grenade! Take cover!" The General yelled. "Scout, what the fuck do you think you're doing, holy sh-" Before anybody could finish questioning me, the grenade exploded, breaking our defense line as the Hellbound Gunners started rolling in. The bullets shot through the air, some even hitting the metal of our soldiers and bouncing off to the ground. Bullet casings dropped to the ground and could echo into your head if you were close enough to the sound of them dropping round after round has been shot.

I pointed my rifle at as many enemies as possible, when the General was shot. We got him back underground where we originally came from as I kept shooting back. I knew that it wasn't going to be an easy fight when one of the animatronic soldiers were destroyed by a large spear that managed to puncture their armor and slice through their head. "Scout, take this," one of the Sergeants said to me. It was one of those portable computers to call in an airstrike."It's the artillery strike signal. Call it on their back row." I activated the signal and soon enough, the bombers came dashing in and dropped their rockets perfectly on the target. A perfect run. "That was on point, Scout! Well done." I ran back into the battlefield to break into one of the houses where some of the enemy was. I slammed the door open and shot down two of the gunners that were waiting for one of us. In a kitchen, somebody was in the middle of preparing their flamethrower for some serious business. I picked it up and loaded it with enough propane fuel for the napalm to spit.

One of the soldiers began trying to shoot the tank so it could blow up on me, and I pulled the trigger on him, bursting him in flames. "Oooh, those colors are pretty!" I said while he tried to run away before I shot him down with my backup handgun. I ran outside where the sky was orange and filled with red flares from us. The siege went on as I flamed down all that were in my way, or at least until somebody managed to shoot the propane tank, causing me to go flying in the other direction. My heavy armor was completely broken and my lightweight animatronic body was completely exposed. All I had was my backup handgun as a mysterious figure stood up to me. "Too bad you don't get to witness the end of Silverback City now." He pointed his M16 rifle at me when a trio of heavily armored animatronics fought him. One of them, a white female aviar owl, slammed down on the ground with a large shield, blocking any gunfire directed to me. She turned her head around and noticed me and lent her hand out and said, "Come with us. I know what you're looking for, and we'll help you find it."

I didn't know what she meant, but I accepted the invitation to who knew what. Suddenly, one of the animatronics from the trio, a metallic grey lupine wolf, was calling out for help. Uh oh! One of the Hellbound Gunners had imprisoned him aboard their escape airship. "Mephiles!" The second, a metallic grey raccoon, called out. The airship flew up whilst shooting down the rest of the army with a minigun before boosting away. "Fuck! We lost him," The owl said. "If only I'd shot Scott down, none of this would happen!" She seemed a bit frustrated, but I didn't want to interrupt. I just wanted to know what was even going on right now. "Despite what you're hearing, I can assure you that everything is perfectly fine." The raccoon said to me. "I have no idea what's happening, friend," I replied. The owl must've heard me because she turned around and said, "Look, if you're looking for a place to stay, try heading to Warwick, okay? I'm sorry but we can't betray our army for you." That was it. Warwick would be the place I could head out to. "Thank you, friend!" My frontal screen showed a yellow smiling face to indicate my mood. Instead of being one of those robots showing a sad face if not getting any high-fives, I was a real soldier and I was going to prove that. My master usually called me Scout instead of the code name I was created with, [ERROR]. So, I set my destination waypoint to Warwick. Maybe if I got there in time, I could reunite my master and soon team up with him to defeat this evil man!

Later at Warwick

5:18 PM

After trying as hard as I can, I've had no luck. Everyone either slams their door on me or just look the other way. I tried one last house and almost hesitated on knocking. The thought of rejection filled my head once more and reminded myself that I had to be brave. I knocked on the door and stood there idle. I heard a distinct voice that sounded like a mother calling to her daughter to open the door for her. Once the door opened, the mother who appeared to be calling to her daughter answered instead. "Uhh, can I help you?" she asked.


	8. Meltdown

Metallic Dynasty HQ

10:14 PM

"And so, Scott vowed revenge on me, which led to me defeating him," I ended my story. I was sitting at a bonfire outside of the cool breeze that wasn't too hard on us outside of the headquarters of Metallic Dynasty. I finally learned that they had returned from the time-space warp and decided to hear the story of what happened between me and Scott. The only thing I couldn't stop worrying about was Ravenclaw. I knew that he was still up to his plans at Hellbound Gunners Empire, but the fact of his return was spinning heads. "A-and what about the Icelynx Wraith?" Ray asked. "Did you kill it?" I needed a few seconds to think. He was driven off, for now, but that didn't mean we could rest. I knew that he was returning for revenge pretty soon after what happened down in his dungeon when I encountered him. I just stared into the flames of the bonfire as they rose, crackles coming from the ashes.

My attention and the background of everything around me soon appeared in fire as the world was in chaos. I stood on a mountain at the very edge of the cliff to see the Cryptic Wraith stomp upon our home, Silverback City, with the Flames of Evil soaring around it. The buildings were torn down and destroyed as more, standing tall and strong, fell to the ground. The blood red sky opened a mysterious portal that released monsters from the Underworld that jumped in and slammed cars that were escaping out of their way with their large fists. Creatures shot with their alien laser guns and swooped about in the sky as the mayor of Silverback City pointed the signal to send in all the soldiers available. Then, there was the Devil Wraith. It opened it large jaws to release a loud roar that would echo for miles, when it was interrupted by a voice that I already knew. "Nick! You okay?" Tikal asked. I suddenly snapped back to reality to see everything back to normal.

"Uh, yeah. Anyway, I ended up fighting his assistant in the Underworld, the Shadowcrow, and I eventually won. It was a tough fight but I got the job done." I continued, everyone leaning forwards in their foldable chairs we set up to hear what happened next. "So when I hear bullets don't work and fire is his weakness, I distract him and manage to get him to fall into the fiery pits of lava. And that was the end of that...before being stopped in my tracks by the Cryptic Wraith again. The only thing he wanted was the location to the Death Glyphic Trigger, the one who caused the ruby's power to activate, and I refused. And then I was teleported back to where I was, outside of the mansion with my scout truck and left. The end." Everyone suddenly leaned back and slumped in their chairs as they all started clapping to release their praise and applause. "Well, that was an interesting story, Nick. Just enjoy the fact you got a day off at killing monsters instead of police work," Longfellow sighed.

I continued to watch the flames as Ray got up to get more firewood for the bonfire that was close to letting out. Everyone else were relaxing and enjoying the starry night. I looked up from the bonfire over to where Silverback City was. The colorful spotlights that shone in the sky like before were back as the millions of lights from the tall buildings, apartments, skyscrapers and so much more were lit and stopped the night from being so lonely. I turned back to the bonfire when Ray had returned with the firewood like he promised and dropped it right into the burning pile of ashes that faded into embers. But something didn't feel right. The wind wasn't that strong and yet the flames were maneuvering around in all directions like it was being whipped. It started softly and later began catching speed. "Uhh, what is that?" Emily, daughter of Brigitte, asked. The ground suddenly started shaking as the trees and its branches danced in the wind like the bonfire.

Just when I thought there was an earthquake happening right now, the ground stopped shaking and the fire set back to a calm state. But that wasn't the end of our troubles. A mysterious portal opened airborne in the darkness as it lit up with a dark purple, lighting up what we couldn't see. We only had a few seconds of silence before it was broken by a loud screech, followed by a large demonic creature that flew out of the portal. It flew around us before finally stomping down onto the ground to land. Uh oh! It was the Cryptic Wraith! "What the shit?!" Longfellow exclaimed. "Lord have mercy…" Brigitte quietly said. "Looking for me?" The monster asked. Apparently, he was still in his Icelynx Wraith phase. I don't understand why he was still angry but whatever the reason, it didn't look good. "Have you forgotten, Nick?" He questioned.

"After taking out my assistant down in my habitat and realizing about my ice powers, I've decided to take something of yours!" The monster roared more. Everyone began to stand up as they stepped back slightly in fear of the sight of the Cryptic Wraith. It stood tall and scary with the icicle spikes on its skin making it more terrifying than the monsters from your dreams as a kid. "Listen, pal! We don't care about your magical bullshit, just go home and fuck yourself with a can opener," Tikal shouted but suddenly showed an expression of regret. We all turned our heads right at her as Ray bumped his elbow into her left arm. "Wait, I wasn't supposed to say that? Oh, shit." I turned back at the Icelynx Wraith that was looking at us continuously argue. "Enough chit-chat! Now, prepare to witness my power and try not to have a 'meltdown' to all the ice." The Icelynx interrupted. Honestly, it was a pretty bad pun if you ask me. He rose up off the ground and flapped his wings as a mysterious sphere of icy matter began to form right in front of him where he flew idly.

The sphere grew bigger and bigger before he let out a gigantic roar followed by the blindness of the light. It was only for a few seconds but felt like long stretching minutes. Once it cleared out, it was now daytime but the land was not the same. "Enjoy your new home, Special Ops. Stay warm…" The Icelynx Wraith suddenly opened another portal back to where he came from and flew in. Right before it closed, I managed to throw another thermite grenade inside. Just a way to tell him how I feel. Suddenly, the portal opened for a few quick seconds with the thermite grenade falling back out into our universe. After a few seconds, I jumped away as it burst in stinging sparks that stood tall from the chemical reaction all the metal, and aluminum was waiting to strike. The sparks finally cleared out and I stood up and dusted myself off.

The place was frozen completely with snow and ice. The rooftops of buildings at Silverback City were covered with snow as the citizens all went outside to witness what happened with their beautiful city now covered in ice. Snow wasn't falling but it was tremendously cold, somewhere near 28 degrees fahrenheit and -2.22 degrees if converted to celsius. "Mephiles, scope an eye over at Hellbound Gunners Empire! What are they doing there?" I ordered. Mephiles scoped all the way to their territory and sure enough, they were wondering what happened as well:

"What the hell even happened?" One soldier asked.

"Why'd you wish for that?" Another replied.

"Just get to work, assholes. Somebody must've pissed the Cryptic Wraith and made him turn into his Icelynx phase. You're lucky he doesn't have the Death Glyphic Gem, but later on, a dark moon will arrive on those goons. Now, where's Project: Blackout 627?" Ravenclaw said.

"What did you find there?" I asked Mephiles. "Affirmative, they've retrieved the Death Glyphic Gem and plan on beginning the resurrection tonight. An unconfirmed animatronic has been mentioned as well by its creation name Project: Blackout 627." Uh oh! They not only managed to retrieve the Death Glyphic Gem but stole our plans of creating a new animatronic to join our resistance. We needed to get there fast and take back the plans. "Alright, prepare my KTO 790 Duke bike. This is going to be one ride through the tundra." I demanded to everyone. As we got inside of Special Ops HQ, everyone was busy and almost felt pressured to finish modification of it in order to pass through the dangers of the ice that the Icelynx Wraith had left. The tires of the motorcycle have been replaced with Avon MkII Speedmaster wheels, heavily coated with rubber to handle harsh winter conditions and tuned the curbinator to increase the motorcycle's speed.

"All systems are go and you're ready to depart, Nick," Brigitte told me. Before I got on the bike, she said, "I know you can get things back to normal. Please finish this job." She slightly hugged me for a few seconds before leaving me to finally head out. Starting the bike, I began to back out of the garage on the side of the headquarters that was built inside the ruins of a mountain close to Silverback City which was originally for emergency situations to protect the mayor. I revved the bike rather harshly and took a sharp left out of the garage. The tundra was huge and bright with white snow as the ice spit particles of snow and ice revving across its surface behind the bike. The cool breeze was now hard-hitting as the birds were chirping and the engine of the motorcycle was roaring. Suddenly, it sounded like two engines were running when I thought it was just the acceleration boost I was gaining from the curbinator. But it wasn't.

A Sikorsky DH-532B Aircraft was flying above me. Uh oh! Hellbound Gunners have found me! "You think that motorcycle will get you somewhere, but it's just driving you to your funeral," a megaphone called out from the helicopter as it shot rockets at the road in front of me which opened a caveway underground. The helicopter flying above me flew above a mountain out of sight as I was reaching the hole quickly. Suddenly, the motorcycle stopped speeding up and continued into the hole no matter how hard I hit the brakes. While airborne, something weird began to happen.

The front and back wheels both turned into a flat position instead of rolling as if it had fallen from leaning. Right before touching the ground of the ground that was now underneath the road, it began speeding. The cave was bright with blue neon lights that gleaned across the entire way. I looked around my motorcycle to see that the wheels were no longer spinning endlessly on land but...hovering. I couldn't believe it! Special Ops had kept this upgrade as a surprise until the last minute so I could be the first to try it out. I called on the radio and said, "Guys, whatever you did, this motorcycle is awesome!" I zoomed across the cave and did maneuvers off the icy walls as I was now speeding through a place lost to the Icelynx's powers. "Haha, I knew you'd find out sooner or later. It's like the cat's pajamas!" Longfellow replied.

I kept on dashing through as the cave started being more isolated and made me feel lost. "This wasn't where I was supposed to end up. I should head back, everyone's waiting," I told myself. I boosted a little more through the cave as the breeze felt cool on my skin. A pathway in the ceiling started opening which meant that I was getting close. I dashed right through it and found myself right outside of Diablock Bay: Hellbound Gunners Empire. I stopped the hovering motorcycle somewhere in a forest that was hidden with snow where the canopy stood. The hoverbike slowly levitated down to the ground without drawing any attention and finally stopped whirring. I took out my Barret M82 that I brought with me behind my back to snipe down some of the soldiers during their meeting on what they planned. I stepped up a small coast where the ocean was almost solid and didn't move an inch as the waves had frozen.

"Hmph, possibly what happens during an ice age." I turned back to the buildings of Hellbound Gunners Empire, standing tall with lot of soldiers carrying crates of supplies stolen from cargo ships and airdrops, punishing hostages and basically preparing for the resurrection. I took one look into my scope and saw Ravenclaw talking to everyone with his two animatronic goons on both sides of him. There was Bane, the big red bull animatronic, and the bear animatronic he had during my first encounter (NOTE: Read the first part for better understanding.) I pointed my scope right at his head and pulled the trigger. The bullet flew and screamed through the air as it was close to its target, interrupting the conversation outside Ravenclaw was therefore giving:

"And so, we shall prepare the Death Glyphic Gem for world dominance and-What the fuck?!"

The bear animatronic's head twisted as its body turned in a 180 degree spin from the impact before falling to the ground. It took the soldiers a while to realize that a sniper was attempting to intrude their headquarters. "We got a perfect shot on one of his animatronic henchmen. Returning to base."

I quietly said on the radio. Hellbound Gunners were heading to their watchtowers to find the sniper that just attacked. I got back to my hoverbike and zoomed away from the scene and also dropped an artillery signal flare outside the front gates just to shake up their defenses. But something weird happened. Once the rockets shot down on them, the blinding light from when the world was first covered in ice appeared again. This time, it sounded like flames burning and eating away its prey. When I opened my eyes, I saw the entire world again back to normal. Something must've triggered the Death Glyphic Gem from the artillery's impact and caused it to corrupt the Icelynx Wraith's power. "What the hell's happening with the world?

Somebody managed to summon the demon, but who?" I asked myself. I looked around to see that the snow and ice was gone and caused more confusion to everyone. It was still broad daytime as I zoomed away back to Special Ops HQ to tell them about my story. While I was on my way back hovering across the freeway back there, a large scout truck painted in black purposely rammed me, causing me to crash off the road and make me go flying across the ground. I finally stopped rolling endlessly and hit something solid like wood as I slowly closed my eyes to darkness as footsteps from a similar voice said, "And so, the predator catches its prey at last."


	9. Termination

Ravenclaw's soldiers brought in another hostage that was in advanced police force armor. I just think he's in Special Ops, the squad that happens to defeat the Hellbound Gunners multiple times, but they've finally got him. He wasn't in consciousness as they almost dragged him alongside the cold concrete floor as I watched through the prison bars of my cell. Yeah, they knew how much of a dangerous animatronic I was to them. If I managed to escape, I could exact my revenge on them for what they've done. "Fuck you staring at, shithead?" One of the soldiers noticed me staring and snapped at me. I slightly looked away while still keeping the emotionless face I had. "Yeah, what I thought." He added.

My code name was Blackout 627 but most of the citizens, or now hostages, of Diablock know me as Ukraitor. I was one of the greatest animatronic heroes of all time before they finally captured me during the ice age incident with the Death Glyphic Gem. The only thing people didn't know was my alter ego. It was the evil side of me where I could turn into a shadow and avoid all damage until a bullet hits me. Mainly it's a distraction while I teleport behind enemies. While my armor may look small and just a wireframe, I'm actually very powerful. But back to what was happening. They threw the Special Ops soldier into another vacant prison cell right next to me. After a few minutes of lying there, he woke up and looked around.

"I don't think you expected to end up like me, did you?" I asked in a deep robotic voice synthesizer. In confusion, the fallen Special Ops soldier turned around and saw me. He was staring at my white cyborg armor. He stood tall and asked me, "W-what are you?" I started to get a little impatient over if he knew what was happening so I interrupted him and said, "Listen, I don't know if you've realized or not, but we're in the prison cells of the Hellbound Gunners! Game over! We're fucked! They've captured us at last after endless hours of blood, sweat and tears." It took that guy a few minutes to think until he must've gotten the memo. "*sigh* I knew Ravenclaw was up to something. But, who are you?" He asked me. I know that if we didn't get out of here in time, they would begin the resurrection of Scott DJ and release the Flames of Evil.

"Lucky for you, I got a city to go home to. I can't stay in this hole with all the other dying skinsuits, and I know my alter ego will set off anytime now," I told him. I suddenly began twitching as I placed my metallic hands on both sides of my head as pain emerged throughout me. "I feel ya, and-" The soldier who was sitting on a bench held by chains mounted in the cinderblock wall stopped and noticed my actions. The pain finally stopped as I stood idle and raised my head, my eyes a blood red. My monster was released, and there was no going back. I let out a loud roar that the Hellbound Gunners were able to hear and rushed in to see what happened. I walked over to the prison bars and grabbed two of them and started pulling as hard as I could. "He's ripping the bars off!" One of the soldiers yelled down a long hallway after figuring out a noise disturbance was coming from the cell block as the cinder blocks in the ceiling released a tad bit of dust from the force.

Other prisoners that were either heroes or soldiers of their own forces were cheering me on. I would break them out and cause a large assault on Hellbound Gunners Empire, but now wasn't the time. With one final pull, the prison bars ripped straight off the wall as I threw it behind me, releasing clouds of smoke all around. The guards finally kicked the door down and was blinded by the chaos that I caused. As they coughed, they began screaming as gunshots broke out once I began slashing them in darkness. My fists turned into sharp claws as I swung around, aggressively putting down all that were in my way as their lifeless bodies fell to the ground. I hijacked one of their rifles and used it on them as they were wiped out.

I grabbed their keys to all the prison cells and unlocked every one of them. The minute the doors opened, everyone rushed out and grabbed any weapons they could find and ran down the hallways as gunshots immediately zipped through the atmosphere. I saw the Special Ops soldier that was standing around and tossed him a MP5. "Get in there and fight," I ordered. He ran out and went back to attacking the enemy like everyone else. Multiple alarms went off with announcements on where inmates were invading. Red sirens filled the rooms as I broke a hole in a wall and stepped outside. People were firing in all directions as the sniper watchtowers were attempting to shoot down whoever was attacking and all the inmates while only a few had escaped. I charged up my grappling hook and shot it right at the third tallest floor of the central building of Hellbound Gunners Empire. I swung right around the building as gunshots started being aimed at me, but they missed and stung the air as they sped through.

I clinged onto the glass of the tall skyscraper as I looked inside to see a party going on with Hellbound Gunners. "Hmph, must be game day," I said to myself. As I jumped straight in and broke through the glass windows, everyone stopped what they were doing and saw me. Loading up my Glock 19, I pointed it straight at somebody and pulled the trigger. The co-leader's bodyguards were shooting back at me as my hands turned back into claws and slashed through everyone. I kicked and threw people into tables that tipped and slammed one's face into a TV screen showing a football game that everyone was watching, dragging his pathetic face across the screen. I threw him to the ground before slamming my foot in his face, leaving him nothing but dead. After gunshots ricocheted off of my armor and bounced back to the walls and possibly another, I turned into my shadow form and began fighting more. I threw chairs and tables all around as the food made for the dinner fell and went to waste. One of them finally got to hit my head as the shadow faded away and was met by their doom as I pulled the trigger once more on them.

I grabbed the co-leader by the neck and slammed him out the window while still carrying him, his hands struggling to break my grasp as I shot down the last goon trying to run while wounded from a gunshot in his leg. "W-who the hell do you think y-you are…?" He asked in a raspy voice. "If I'm going to be honest...it's a shame that you find my concepts controversial to your lack of imagination and for attempting to kill my brother, Mephiles." With one claw, I slashed the co-leader and dropped him. "Weak," I said. By this point, everyone was gone, the chairs and tables were overturned and sooner or later nobody's going to get to see who wins the football game, Aurora Peacocks or Pronmonk Androids.

I walked around and looked out from the glass and saw my reflection standing in front of the entire ground of Hellbound Gunners Empire. I soon turned back into my regular form and saw the damage I did to myself. I began losing control of my emotions and suddenly punched the glass to get rid of my reflection as the entire base plate broke into hundreds of tiny pieces and rained upon me. The only thing on my mind was that Special Ops soldier. I don't know what it was but something felt like he had the potential to save the world from the Death Glyphic Gem. "So, he's in Silverback City, huh? Hmph, looks like some terminations will go down." I told myself before dropping out from behind the building and escaping, not before throwing a thermal detonator. Soon enough, it went off to a few soldiers that walked in. I heard the resurrection was coming, and we would all be under their grasp and their hunger for mad doom. What was Ravenclaw up to this time?


End file.
